


Nine Words

by o_oOkthen



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_oOkthen/pseuds/o_oOkthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine words she wished never existed. </p><p>Kirigiri Kyoko finds herself awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Words

_Survive the fourth time limit with Makoto Naegi alive._

Nine words she wished never existed. Nine words so cruelly unfair. As soon as she read it, it took everything to not fall into despair. A world with the two of them was impossible. But she couldn’t lose hope just yet. Not now, with his soft smile directed at her.

She watched them fall into slumber, one by one. She smiled, taking one last look at his face. Angelic as he slept, eyes closed, mouth twisted into a peaceful smile. And then she sat back and waited for her last moment wake.

It never came.

She stood still. Why hadn’t it taken her? Why was she still awake? Ryota. Makoto. Aoi. All sound asleep, right before her eyes.

She could hear he footsteps of Kyosuke Munakara. Silent steps down the hall, one by one. Stopping in front of the entrance. She sucked in a breath.  _Not here. Not now. Don’t let any of them die, please. Kill me first._

The footsteps continued and he walked away. She exhaled, relieved. That means Ruruka would be next.

And she was still awake.

She twisted her lavender hair, and crawled to his sleeping form. Leaned over, hot breath across his smooth skin. Sleeping, pale lips inviting, but untouchable. Brown hair drawled cross the floor. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

She smiled, and sat back. If God played an unfair game and left her awake, then she’ll do it herself.

She closed her eyes, enjoying her last moments. And when the poison came, she didn’t flinch. She won’t falter from a minor pain. Because Makoto was still alive.

* * *

 

When Makoto woke up, he saw Kyoko sprawled on his lap, sound asleep. He smiled, brushing aside her lavender hair.

And screamed.

One code said it all.

Sometimes, he wished he died. Sometimes, he wished Kyosuke had ended it.

_Whatever happens, do not lose hope._

He had to hold his head high, at least until it was all over. Then he can cry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing for a bit, and taking a long time on the second chapter. I don't have as much time as I'd like, so bear with me.


End file.
